Merchandise display racks are used to display merchandise on store shelves and in store windows. These display racks generally are comprised of brackets attached to a rear supporting structure. Merchandise can be attached to or on the brackets. The display racks holding the merchandise can then be placed in store windows or on counters where the merchandise can be viewed by the public. A major problem associated with display racks of the prior art is that they lack versatility in that they are constructed in a predetermined size so that they can not be used effectively in displaying varying types of merchandise in a wide variety of store spaces having varying width, length and height restrictions.
Due to this lack of versatility, marketing and display planners must spend a considerable amount of time and effort planning and designing how to arrange merchandise on the display racks of the prior art.